


Memories

by praise_miranda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Spellwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praise_miranda/pseuds/praise_miranda
Summary: Zelda cannot prevent her thoughts from returning to a certain blue-eyed wizard.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that crossed my mind.  
> I wanted to dedicate this story to Mayra who convinced me to think with great affection and post it here, not to mention the times that motivated me to continue writing even when it seemed that everything was against it. Thank you for everything xuxu! ❤  
> Ps: Yes, I will give my toxic couple cloth, bjs.  
> Pss: It's the first time that I write something like this and post it, so take it easy with me. Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language.

Zelda opened her eyes and quickly sat on the bed, making her vision a little blurry at first. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest as she tried to normalize her breathing. Zelda looked around and let out a breath when she saw that she was still in her room, it had just been a terrible dream just like all the others that the redhead had every time she tried to sleep.

She saw Marie sleeping peacefully beside her on the bed and, for a moment, she felt guilty for not being able to focus all her attention on her, her thoughts still attracted her to a certain sorcerer who always occupied a large part of her heart. Zelda thought of Faust more and more often, even though she tried to forget about his existence. Her thoughts always turned to him and now it seemed to torment her dreams, since every time she closed her eyes, she could only imagine his face, the heat of his body against hers.

No matter how many months had passed since the two of them had shared a bed, or if they had an intimate moment, she could still remember his touch, the way he squeezed her waist whenever he pulled her to him, or how he could never keep your hands away from her body whenever they were in the same environment. Then, for a moment, it was as if the redhead couldn't breathe, as if all the memories of the past were suffocating her. She needed air, a cigarette and a very strong drink.

Zelda got out of bed carefully so as not to wake the brunette who slept peacefully there, what she needed the least now was someone seeing her in this state of conflict. As soon as she got up, she took her cigarette holder that was on top of the dresser and, in light steps, went to the chair that was in the corner of the door, taking his black robe that had been thrown carelessly on her.

As soon as she left the room, she closed the door carefully and walked towards the stairs while putting on his robe, the wood was cold against his feet but in a way it brought a certain comfort to Zelda as it said that she was fine and in reality. No longer wandering in memories that had once been wonderful but that now brought a certain distress to her heart.

Arriving in the kitchen, Zelda grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it with Whiskey in the hope that it would ease her tension. She took his cigarette and put it in the pitadeira that was on his finger and walked to the back door while lighting it, maybe some fresh air would help the redhead feel better. Leaving outside, the witch sat on the chair in the nearest corner and let out a long breath as she raised the glass to her mouth and sipped the liquid.

Her head was racing, it was like a whirlwind of emotions was going through her. The redhead could not have a decent thought, because all the time her thoughts returned to the brown with blue eyes that one day brought her so much peace. Taking a long drag on her cigarette, Zelda stared at the horizon in front of her that looked like a great dark expanse with only a few points of light from some stars that were in the sky that night.

The phrase that Hilda had said still echoed in her memory _"It was always a tyrant, wasn't it?"_ At the same time Zelda wanted to correct her sister and say she was wrong. The witch remembered that day very well, and that part of her memory that she and her brothers saw was just a piece of their whole story.

It was true, Faustus Blackwood was always a tyrant with everyone around him. He manipulated, lied and did what he needed to get what he wanted by making many afraid of him. But, not quite Zelda on the contrary it was just that way of him that drew her into his arms. Although in their intimate moments when they were just the two of them enjoying each other's company with their armor lowered, it was as if they were other people, the face of Faustus who always had such a rigid expression ended up finding himself relaxed while exchanging caresses and words of love. teasing each other. It was as if they were in a bubble where only the two existed, and it was all that much easier. He was a gentleman most of the time, even when he was teasing the redhead, they exchanged sincere smiles, laughter and intimate secrets that they dared not speak to anyone else.

But seeing all of _Faustus Blackwood was danger, and Zelda loved that danger_.

**

_It seemed like it was just another normal day at the Academy of Hidden Arts, and it really would be if it weren't for a simple detail. As usual, Zelda was sitting on one of the chairs in the local library, with an advanced demonology book in front of her and, as usual, Faustus Blackwood was sitting in his usual place across the table. It was almost like a tradition of the two, every day before class started they sat there in the same place each with a book and just enjoyed each other's company. Of course, if someone asked Zelda she would never admit that she counted the minutes for that moment with Faustus, but in her heart she knew how he had conquered an important place in the redhead's life and right there with the wizard that she was happy to forget all her problems. So, yes, she really enjoyed those moments with him.._

_The only problem was that today was not like the other days, on the contrary today she was starting to get irritated by the company of the brunette since he was snorting and sighing every five minutes. She knew something was wrong with him and she also knew that when he was ready he would share it with her, which is why Zelda was trying to take a deep breath and try not to intrude but she couldn't help but she couldn't help taking a few moments to look away from the book she was reading to look at Faustus, which ended up making her more irritated since it seemed that he was ignoring her presence there but again she took a deep breath and tried to let it go._

_'' Faustus, what are you reading that makes you so angry? '' The redhead said as soon as she heard him snort again, she knew she was clearly thinking about not meddling in his affairs but the rest of the patience she already had was gone._

_'' Nonsense.'' Faustus said in a serious voice as he ripped the page from the book he was reading and crumpling it hard. Zelda didn't know what was going on, but at that moment she realized that the brunette was more irritated than she will think. She is ready to insist on the matter when her thoughts were cut off by his thick voice. '' Nothing you need to know, Zelda Spellman. We better get to class, '' he said in an arrogant tone of voice as he looked at her with disdain and went to the nearest trash can and threw the piece of paper in the trash._

_Zelda for a moment thought to reply, he knew how she hated it when he used that superior voice with her. But in the end, she just sighed and got up from his chair, preferring to leave the matter for another time. The redhead has always been a curious girl since she was a little girl and precisely for this reason that instead of following Faustus as she should, she ended up approaching the trash with the intention of seeing what was on the page that he had thrown away._

_'' Come now, Zelda. '' Faustus spoke in a higher than normal tone of voice as he looked at her with a cold expression for a few seconds before walking back in front of her._

_Then she realized, he was using the same tone of voice he used whenever he was stressed with her brother and his apprentice Edward. It was clear to her now, he was taking his brother's anger out on her like he always did when he was angry about something the same way Edward did. Zelda knows that her brother is not always easy, especially with his crazy ideas to renovate the church at night, but what did she have to do with it? In the end, she was always in the middle of their disagreements that only grew as time went by since their philosophy was totally different. She had met Faustus through her brother, at the same time she fell in love with him and since then they started to approach each other, with a flirt here and a look there until they both succumbed to the lust that ran through their veins. At first she thought it would be a one night thing to end their desire for each other, but when she realized that night it ended up becoming many more and soon became months. She knew that if her brother found out he would freak out and she would probably end up in Cain's well for that, but there came a time that she didn't care anymore. She was willing to go against her brother to be with Faustus, so she just couldn't understand why he was still taking his frustration out on her. After all, she was nothing like Edward._

_Then, in the next moment she found herself feeling frustrated with all this and soon that frustration started to become a huge anger inside her and it was precisely because of that anger that the next thing she remembers is to whisper a low spell by doing the brunette in front of him is pressed hard against the bookcase nearest them._

_'' What are you doing? '' She heard Faustus speak with a serious expression on her face, she walked slowly towards him without ever looking away from him. "Stop this nonsense now, Spellman." And there was that superior tone of voice that she hated so much._

_As soon as she got close enough to the boy, Zelda raised her hand to his chest, stroking it with her thumb. She had to control herself not to smile when she felt Faustus's hands automatically go to her hips and pull her closer to him. No matter how angry or angry he was, his body always responded well to her touches and Zelda couldn't deny that she loved hearing about his weakness._

_'' You know I hate it when you speak in that tone of superiority to me .. '' Zelda spoke dryly without looking away, and in that moment she saw how Faustus' expression softened a little. '' ... I always said that you and I are on the same level, we are the same ... '' She continued talking while lowering her tone a little as she brought her mouth close to the exposed skin of Faustus's neck, depositing a gentle kiss on the spot. She couldn't help noticing how the brunette's body became more rigid against hers, and in that moment she thought why not press his buttons any more. The witch began to raise her lips until they were close to the wizard's ear. '' ..Because as I recall, you love it when I get on top of you. '' Zelda ended her sentence in a hoarse whisper as she pressed her body even closer to his._

_The redhead can hardly hide her smile when she feels Faustus' body shudder against hers, she feels the tightness of her hands getting stronger on her hips. Zelda steps away from the brunette so she can look him in the eye, she could see how his eyes, which were always a light blue, took on a darker color. It was pure lust and she couldn't help but squeeze her thighs for some friction. But she knew that as much as all she wanted to do was take off Faustus' clothes and get lost in her arms, she couldn't do that. They were still playing their game, and she wouldn't let him win that round._

_With that thought in mind that Zelda bit her lower lip without looking away from Faustus and soon after she got rid of his grip, she could not help but let out a frustrated sigh as she lost the heat of the sorcerer's body on her. but he soon recovered and began to walk calmly towards the exit of the library. Zelda knew she would probably pay dearly for playing with Faustus in this way, but inside she admitted that she was looking forward to paying his punishment._

_''Zelda, wait. Where are you going? '' The redhead couldn't help but smile when she heard Faustus's voice of despair, she always knew how to keep him on edge. For this reason she continued walking in slow steps towards the exit of the library, while using all his self-control not to turn around and finish what he had started with the wizard._

_'' I'm going to class, didn't you say we were late? '' She spoke in the most innocent tone of voice she could manage while looking at Faustus over her shoulder. Zelda was pleased to see the brunette get serious right away, and that gave her a sense of victory. This round of their game she had won, which is precisely why she turned her attention forward and continued walking towards the classroom without even having to look back to know that Faustus was following her._

**

It didn't even seem that it had been so many years ago that it had happened, everything still as fresh in Zelda's memory as if it had happened only a few days ago. The redhead took her hand to her cheek wiping a single tear that had escaped despite her effort to remain calm. She missed the Academy time, it was all so much easier when her only concern was that her older brother would not discover her affair with Faustus. Not that they were very subtle at the time as they could not stay in the same environment away from each other, it was always as if their bodies were pulled with magnets to each other.

Raising the glass to her lips, Zelda took another long sip of the drink that went down bitterly down her throat as bitter as her mood at that moment. She kept thinking about what it would be like if she had made some different choices, would she and Faustus have been together since the academy had she gone against her brother when he discovered her involvement with his mentor. Zelda still remembered how Edward had become a beast, and how the next day he managed to convince Zelda to go to Europe to finish his studies there claiming that it would be the best for everyone. That same day she left and only returned years later, even today she doesn't know who told Faustus about her departure since she left without saying goodbye or saying anything to him. Zelda hated goodbyes.

Did he go looking for her? Or did you just realize over time that she was no longer at the gym? The redhead knew that in the end she would never know the answer to her questions. She didn't even know where Faustus was, or if anyone would still see the wizard again. The only thing she was sure of was that the two were two people who were never meant to be together, but who somehow always found their way to each other. Releasing a last breath, Zelda gets up from the chair determined to go back to sleep and while walking back to her room she only asked for Hecate's kindness that the past would not disturb her dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> Then that's it. Thank you for reading this far and maybe until next time!  
> Insta: @ praise.miranda  
> TT: @msgabz_


End file.
